The Bet
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Sara over hears more than she should. Rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"The Bet"

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: What happens when Sara overhears something she shouldn't have, and will it make a difference when Grissom finally makes a move.

Sara awoke to feel a pair of strong arms holding her. She smiled and remembered the events that brought her to this point. She had only been in Vegas for a little over two months. One day she had been headed for the locker room at the end of a shift. She stopped when she heard Warrick and Nick talking about her. "Come on Nick. 50 bucks says you can't get Sara to go out with you."

"Nah, it's not worth it. She has a thing for Grissom anyway. Why would she want to go out with me?" replied Nick.

Sara wasn't sure what she should do. Nick sounded disappointed. "Ok I'll up the bet to an even hundred."

"Look I said no. I don't want Sara on a bet."

"But you do want her?" asked Warrick. Sara stood outside the door and held her breath.

"Yeah I want her. But not as a one night stand, or a friends with benefits thing." Sara could hear Nick slam his locker door. "I want it all. I just don't think Sara could ever want it all with me." Slowly Sara turned and headed for the bathroom. She would give the guys time to get their stuff together before she headed back to the locker room. Twenty minuets later Sara closed her locker and headed for the parking lot. On her way she was stopped by Grissom.

"Sara I was wondering if you would like to have breakfast with me?" Sara didn't know what to say. "Sara, are you ok?"

Sara was about to answer him when she saw Nick turn the corner and head straight for her. When she saw the look in Nick's eyes she knew he had overheard Grissom's question. This also gave Sara her answer. "I'm sorry Grissom I already have plans."

Nick almost fell over when he heard Sara talking to Grissom. Did she just turn him down? Nick locked eyes with Sara and couldn't help but return the smile she was giving him.

"Hey Nick there you are. You ready to go yet?" said Sara. She walked past Grissom and over to Nick. Nick couldn't believe what was going on. He also couldn't help the smug grin that was now plastered across his face. Sara reached out and took Nick's hand.

"Yeah sweetheart lets go." Nick and Sara then walked out of the lab hand in hand. Grissom stood there with his jaw hanging open. Did that just happen? Did Nick just call Sara sweetheart? When did this all happen? Grissom could not believe this was happening.

Out in the parking lot Nick was suddenly terrified. Sara still gripped his hand tightly but she hadn't looked at him yet. When they reached her car Sara lets go of Nick's hand and turns to look at him.

"Thanks for helping me out back there. I can't believe he had the nerve to ask me out."

"No problem." Nick smiled at Sara. "So you want to grab breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at the diner." Sara climbed into her car and Nick moved for her to drive away. He couldn't believe this was happening. Nick gave a quiet 'yes' then jumped into his truck and headed the same way as Sara.

Sara was waiting at a booth when Nick entered the diner. She smiled up at him as he stood next to the booth. "Hey I ordered already. I got you your usual."

"Great. So want to tell me what's up with Grissom?" Nick had to know if he was just being used.

"I have no idea. He asked me out to breakfast. I said no. End of story." as Sara sipped at her coffee she watched Nick over the rim. He seemed pleased with himself at her answer.

"You realize we're gonna get lectured on this tomorrow night. I don't think Gris is going to let it go with out at least one I better not catch you contaminating evidence."

Sara couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Grissom telling them not to contaminate evidence. She gave Nick her biggest smile and was rewarded with one of his in return.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Warrick as he slid into the booth next to Sara.

"Just grabbing some food." replied Nick. Nick looked over at Sara and gave her a little smirk. Sara gave him one in return. Warrick looked back and forth between the two.

"Yeah sure fine don't tell me."

"Nothing is going on Warrick." added Sara as the waitress put their plates down on the table. She then took Warrick's order.

"Ok then do you want to tell me why Grissom was looking shell shocked when I left the lab. I asked him if he was alright and all he said was your names then walked away."

Nick almost chocked on the mouthful of food he was chewing. Sara looked like she was going to pass out and just stared at Nick.

"Ok now I know something is going on between you too."

"Grissom asked me out this morning." said Sara.

"And your here with Nick, I take it Grissom knows?"

"Yeah he knows. We walked out together. Just kinda left him standing there."

"Ah man your pushing your luck on this one." Warrick couldn't help but laugh at his friend's discomfort. After Warrick had eaten he left Nick and Sara alone.

"So have any plans for today?" asked Nick quietly.

"Not really, besides sleep." Sara smiled at Nick as he picked up their check. "Have any ideas?" Nick stopped and looked at Sara. If he made a move there would be no going back.

"I have a few. How about I pick you up at 3?" asked Nick.

"Ok, what should I wear?"

"Jeans would be good."

"Ok I'll see you at 3." with that Sara walked away. Nick just stood there a stupid grin plastered on his face. He never knew he was being watched. Across the street Grissom sat watching as Nick and Sara said goodbye. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. Of all the guys Sara could pick it had to be the playboy of the bunch. If he hurt her Grissom would make sure Nick would pay.


	2. Chapter 2

"The bet."

Part 2

It was a few minuets to three and Sara was pacing in front of her door. She had fell asleep thinking about Nick. His smile, his laugh, the way she felt when he asked her out today. Sara already knew Nick wanted to be with her. And from what she had overheard he wanted more than just a few dates. Before this morning Sara had never figured on that kind of future. A future that would include children, traditions, and more, a future with Nick. When the doorbell rang Sara opened it to see Nick standing there holding one rose.

"You look great." said Nick handing her the rose. Sara took it and moved for Nick to enter the apartment. Sara pulled out a vase and filled it with water. She place the rose in it and turned back to Nick.

"So where to?"

The afternoon went by fast. Nick took Sara on a picnic. After they ate Nick told Sara about his childhood and the reasons he came to Vegas. When Nick asked Sara about her childhood she looked away. "Honey if it's that bad you don't have to tell me."

Sara took a deep breath and started to tell Nick about her family. When she finished Nick moved so he could pull Sara into his arms. He held her close and rocked her gently. "It's all in the past baby. Now it's time to concentrate on the future." Sara pulled back and looked at Nick. Instead of seeing discus on his face Sara saw love.

"Does this future involve you?" asked Sara.

"Do you want it too?" Nick asked back. He held his breath and waited for her answer.

"Yes Nick I want it to involve you." Sara leaned in close and kissed Nick gently. "More than anything I want it to involve you." she whispered. When they pulled apart Nick couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He reached out and tucked some of Sara's hair behind her ear.

An hour later Nick and Sara were snuggled together on Sara's couch watching TV. They had stopped at Nick's so he could grab a change of clothing for work. Now they were watching a special on the discovery channel. Both Nick and Sara jumped when they heard a loud knock at the door. Nick got up and went to see who it is. When he opened the door Nick was shocked to see Grissom standing there holding a plant.

"Nick, is Sara here?" asked Grissom.

"Grissom I live here." said Sara a little annoyed.

"Oh yeah right. Um here." Grissom handed over the plant. "I wanted to apologize for this morning. I had no idea you and Nick were together."

"Well we are. Is there going to be a problem?" asked Nick.

"No, as long as the both of you can keep your professionalism on the job then I don't see a problem." answered Grissom.

Nick put an arm around Sara and together they watched Grissom turn and leave. "Why does it fell like that was just too easy?" asked Nick.

"Tell me about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who sent me such great reviews.

"The bet."

Chapter 3

That night when Nick and Sara went in to work they were both a little on edge. Neither knew what they were in for. Sure there would be the usual bets, like how long it would last, if Sara would get knocked up before they married. Nick went over the list in his head. He was sure Greg would have quite a few going by the end of the day. What worried him the most was how Grissom was going to act?

From the little Nick had seen in the last 24 hours he had a feeling Grissom had a thing for Sara. Nick just hoped his boss wouldn't do anything stupid that could cost any of them their jobs.

"Well what do we have here?" asked Warrick as Nick and Sara walked into the break room holding hands. Catherine looked up and smiled at them. Catherine wasn't a big fan of Sara's but she had to admit she and Nick looked good together.

"Sara and I are dating." said Nick as he poured them both a cup of coffee. Nick could just imagine the look on Warrick's face. After he handed Sara her coffee, Nick turned around and looked at his friend. Warrick sat there with the biggest shit faced grin Nick had ever seen. "Get your mind out of the gutter man." said Nick as he took a seat next to Sara.

"Alright everyone we have a busy night." Grissom walked into the room. Everyone could tell he was in a bad mood. "Sara you and Warrick had a 319 on Small Street. Nick and Catherine you're with me." Grissom then turned and walked out of the room. Catherine looked at Nick.

"What was that all about?"

"He showed up at Sara's today."

"Can you believe he brought me a plant?" Sara giggled a little. "He said he wanted to apologize for this morning. He seemed surprised when Nick answered the door."

"Guess he's more pissed then we thought." said Nick as she looked at Sara.

"What am I missing here?" asked Catherine.

"Grissom asked me out this morning. I said no and went to breakfast with Nick. Then this evening Grissom showed up at my apartment and tried to act like nothing was wrong."

"You should have seen the look on his face when I opened the door." Nick laughed.

"Yeah well we better get going or Grissom will be even more pissed." said Catherine as she headed out the door.

Nick was on edge the entire time they were at the crime scene. He could feel Grissom watching his every move. Catherine tried to keep Grissom busy and away from Nick. This wasn't going to be easy. Finally they had collected all of the evidence and were headed back to the lab.

Grissom stopped Nick as they reached the door to the lab. "Catherine we'll meet you in a few." Catherine looked at Nick then back at Grissom. She shook her head and went inside. "I want to talk to you about Sara."

"What about her?" asked Nick? He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sara really isn't your type."

"Who says?" asked Nick. Ok now he was really getting ticked off.

"Nick with your reputation." Grissom trailed off.

"What about my reputation?"

"Do you really want to damage Sara's?"

"DO I WANT TO DO WHAT?" Nick yelled. "Just because she choose me over you doesn't give you the right to interfere in our lives." Nick started to walk away. "There are no rules saying Sara and I can't date." Nick grabbed the door and opened it. "I already checked so don't go pulling any stupid reasons out on us; they wouldn't work." Nick entered the building leaving a speechless Grissom in his wake as well as several onlookers.


	4. Chapter 4

"The Bet"

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own any of it. Wish I did.

Nick was livid as he entered the break room. Sara and Warrick were eating lunch and looked up as he stormed in. "The nerve of that guy."

"I take it Grissom said something?" asked Sara. She put down her sandwich and went over to Nick.

"He had the nerve to say you're not my type and that by dating me I'll ruin your reputation." Sara put her hand on Nick's arm.

"It's ok Nick. I don't care what he says." Sara leaned in and kissed Nick. When she pulled back she saw Grissom standing in the doorway. Sara stood close to Nick and stared Grissom down. Warrick didn't want to see his friends in a fight so he stood up and put himself between them and Grissom.

"Nick I need you to go over the evidence with Catherine. I'll handle the body. Let me know when you find something." With that Grissom turned and left the room.

"Well that was strange." said Warrick turning to face his friend.

"What did you say to him?" asked Sara.

"Just that there's no rule that we can't be together and that he can't interfere with our lives just because you picked me over him."

Sara hugged Nick before he walked out of the room to find Catherine.

"Sara there is something you need to know before Grissom finds out." said Warrick.

"What if it's about you betting Nick I wouldn't go out with him I already know."

"You what? How?" asked Warrick.

"I kinda over heard you too talking. Hearing what Nick said made me think and re-evaluate my feelings for him. I never thought Nick would feel that strongly about me."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Look Warrick Nick doesn't know I know. I'm going to tell him." Sara took a deep breath. "I should be thanking you. If I hadn't overheard the two of you I may have taken Grissom up on his offer."

"Damn girl." Warrick said. "You and Griss, that's just well strange." Sara gave a little giggle and shook her head at Warrick.

"Come one we have work to do."

When Nick walked into the evidence room he was still livid. Catherine looked up and gave Nick a smile. "So I take it Grissom confronted you about Sara?"

"Yeah, that guy has some nerve." Nick looked down at the table in front of him. "He just thinks I'm a playboy and I'm just suing Sara."

"Nick you and Sara need to decide how to handle this relationship yourselves. Don't let others influence your decisions." Catherine felt bad for Nick and Sara. It was hard to have a normal relationship when you work nights. It would be good for them to have someone who understood the strain that this job could bring.

"I know." Nick ran a hand through his short hair. "I just don't want to mess this up before I have a chance to see where it's going." Nick looked straight at Catherine. "I really like Sara and I think she could be the one." Catherine smiled at Nick.

"Then don't let anything stand in your way.

Later that shift Warrick ran into Nick in the hall. "Hey Warrick got a sec?"

"For you man anytime."

"I wanted to thank you for pushing me with that bet about Sara. If you hadn't I may have dragged my feet for years."

"Hey no prob man. I'm just glad you two figured things out." Warrick slapped Nick on the shoulder and the two men went their separate ways. Neither knew that they had been watched, or what they said overheard.

"Sara do you have a moment?" asked Grissom as he stood in the doorway to the trace lab. Sara looked up at Grissom.

"Uh yeah sure." Sara took off her safety glasses and looked back at Grissom. "What's up?"

"There is something you need to know about Nick. He only asked you out because Warrick bet him he wouldn't." Grissom was shocked when Sara bust out laughing.

"Your just not giving up on this are you? I know all about the bet." Sara closed in on Grissom, her voice rising with every word. "Nick turned the bet down. He said he didn't want me on a bet." Sara was just in front of Grissom now. Out side the door to the trace lab several people were now gathering, including Nick and Warrick. "You have no right to judge this relationship."

"Sara I just don't want you to regret this later."

"No you just can't stand the fact that I chose Nick over you." Sara was all about screaming now. "Well get over it Grissom." Sara was now poking Grissom in the chest and pushing him backwards out of the room. Once she had him pushed out into the now large crowd she turned to Nick and gave him one hell of a kiss. Everyone started to clap and applaud. Warrick let out a whistle and added in a 'you go girl,' which got a round of laughing. Once Sara and Nick broke the kiss Sara turned to Grissom.

Grissom let out a subtle sigh. "Just don't let it interfere with your jobs. And Nick treat her right."

"Don't worry I plan on it." Nick led Sara back into the Trace Lab and the crowd slowly went back to their jobs. Catherine put a hand on Grissom's arm.

"You're lucky Nick hasn't kicked your ass yet."


	5. Chapter 5

"The bet"

Chapter 5

Authors note: sorry it took so long to update this. I sprained my wrist and it hurt like hell to type. I hope the wait was worth it. And thank you to all of you who sent feedback.

It had been over two weeks now sense Sara had it out with Grissom. Sara and Nick were enjoying being together as a couple. They spent as much time together that they could. Grissom even assigned them to work together a few times. There was still a tension when ever the three of them were in the room together.

For Nick and Sara though things were perfect, or as close to perfect as things can get when you're a CSI. It was a slow night that found both Nick and Sara off work. Nick was on call but didn't expect he would be needed. Sara had picked up take out on her way to Nick's and they were now watching a movie. Nick had his arm around Sara and she had her head on his shoulder. "This is nice." said Sara.

"Yeah it is." Nick placed a kiss on the top of Sara's head. "We should do this more often." Nick took a deep breath. "I was thinking. Things are going good for us right?"

"Yeah." replied Sara as she snuggled closer to Nick.

"So I was thinking we could take the next step." Sara sat up straight and looked at Nick.

"And just what step would that be?" asked Sara. So far Nick and Sara had been taking things slow. They my have been spending a lot of time together but had still not slept together.

"I was thinking you could move in with me." Nick was afraid to look at Sara. He knew he was taking a chance but it was worth it.

Sara reached out and touched Nick's face. Slowly she turned him to face her. "Yes I'll move in with you."

Sara smiled as she felt Nick place a kiss on the back of her neck. Slowly she turned to face him. After a long kiss Sara leaned back to look in Nick's eyes. "I knew this was going to be a good idea." said Nick.

"Moving in together was a really good idea." replied Sara. Resting her head on Nick's shoulder Sara couldn't help but wonder what his next idea would be.

Then End

Look for a sequel coming to a computer near you soon.


End file.
